Sempre te Protegerei
by Cathy Potter
Summary: Ele sempre iria protege-la, só não esperava que ela também fosse protege-lo. Severus Snape prometeu cuidar e proteger Cathy Potter para todo o sempre, mas nunca esperou que a garota fosse ficar mais intima dele do que qualquer outra mulher em toda sua vida, ela o entendia, alguem o entendia, finalmente, encontrara alguem, a filha de sua melhor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Sempre te protegerei.

Cathy sempre ouviu muito sobre o ótimo homem que foi seu pai, mas alguém que ela julgava invejoso a desiludiu e a ajudou a superar o trauma. E lembrem-se caros leitores, uma coisa sempre puxa outra.

Vale notar que essa fic é NC-18, e ja aviso q terá cenas de violência e nudez, então se não gosta é só pular os parágrafos!

ps: essa fic não foi betada! Então qualquer erro: hehe minha culpa =P

Capitulo 1 - O desastre

Severus Snape estava em sua sala, preparando uma falsa poção da verdade. Umbrige estava lhe pedindo um frasco de Veritassedum havia uma semana agora, para forçar Potter a falar a verdade sobre Black. Obviamente ele tinha que adulterar a poção, se a garota falasse a verdade estariam perdidos, o quartel seria descoberto, mas realmente não seria nada mal Black ser apanhado...Ah, como era bom imaginar os dementadores sugando sua alma...  
Quando Snape se deparou com o horario, para seu desgosto eram 6h de segunda-feira, o que significava passar horas incontáveis com Cathy Potter. Petulante, arrogante, igualzinha ao pai, metida, decidida a mostrar a todos como era melhor que eles. Desde o primeiro dia de aula de Cathy, Snape havia confirmado sua teoria, que na cabeça dele até hoje estava certa, todos os Potter's são iguais.  
Snape ouviu baterem na porta, ela chegou.  
Cathy estava parecendo quase tão aborrecida quanto o professor, tinha os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, seu rosto, que mais parecia de uma boneca de porcelana, estava contorcido numa expressão facial que não podia estar mais clara, ela não queria estar ali. Eles deram início a aula, tudo estava ocorrendo normalmente, quando de repente, alguém bateu na porta, e a abriu sem esperar convite. Era Draco Malfoy, dizendo ser uma emergência, algo sobre um garoto perdido dentro de um armário, então para o alivio dos dois, tanto Cathy quanto Snape, o professor foi obrigado a manda-la esperar ele resolver o problema.  
Tomara que ele morra. Cathy pensou mal-humorada enquanto Snape estava fora. Arrogante, mal-humorado, frio, e acima de tudo cruel, talvez até comensal da morte, afinal, onde está a prova de que ele está do nosso lado? E ainda tenho que aturar 3h inteiras com ele, sozinha, nas masmorras, tenho certeza que o cretino tem prazer em me torturar.  
Foi então que Cathy viu algo brilhando do outro lado da sala, a penseneira de Dumbledore, aquela na qual ele guardava algumas lembranças no começo de toda aula. Foi então que ela pensou "Ai estão as provas de que ele está do lado das Trevas!" E com esse pensamento Cathy mergulhou de cabeça nos piores pesadelos de Snape, que dali em diante seriam os seus pesadelos também.  
(GENTE ELA VE A MESMA COISA QUE O HARRY VIU NO LIVRO, VOU CONTINUAR DO PONTO QUE O SEVIE TIROU ELE DA AGUA)  
Paralisada. A cabeça de Cathy estava totalmente paralisada, ela não percebeu mas ela estava chorando muito com uma expressão de nojo, incredulidade, e choque ao mesmo tempo. Seu pai era...era...era...não ela não podia admitir para si mesma ou seria o fim e ela jamais pararia de chorar.  
Snape estava furioso, ele tirou Cathy da penseneira e a jogou no chão, ela é claro estava chorando desesperada, "dessa vez ela vai ser expulsa! Finalmente vou me livrar da Potter".  
Nessa altura Cathy estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco, e Snape resolveu se aproveitar do desespero da garota, que ele pensava ser porque ela foi apanhada.  
Cathy estava assimilando tudo o que ela viu, e simplesmente não deu mais para segurar, e ela explodiu um segundo antes de Snape começar a castiga-la:  
\- ELE ERA UM IDIOTA ARROGANTE E METIDO!(ela gritou, e logo em seguida quase num sussurro) Ele era exibido, orgulhoso, cruel, ridículo, um...um...um...(nesse ponto ela já estava sem fôlego nenhum de tanto chorar, e foi obrigada a fazer uma pausa)  
Snape estava no mínimo confuso, do que ela estava falando? Porque ela não estava tentando se justificar? Porque ela estava ignorando ele? Será que ela não percebia a gravidade de seus atos? Garota insolente... E então foi que Snape se percebeu, aquelas memórias... Ele havia tirado ela em qual cena? Ele olhou para o deprimente estado da garota que chorava inconsolavelmente no chão, totalmente desesperada, sem notar a presença dele. Então ele foi até a penseneira e checou até onde ela tinha visto: Era a cena em que o idiota do Potter fazia sua diária seção de humilhação em que ele sempre era o alvo.  
Agora olhando para a garota (que murmurava chingamentos ao, que agora ele entendia seu próprio pai) Snape estava mais confuso do que antes e totalmente perplexo, "Ela está admitindo? Ela acreditou que seu pai fora um perfeito idiota para dizer o mínimo? Isso parece...tão...tão... Não, não pode ser." Após alguns minutos de tensão, nos quais Snape ficou lutando contra si mesmo, pois metade dele dizia que a garota em sua frente havia realmente enxergado finalmente o quão arrogante era o pai dela, enquanto a outra metade neste momento maior que a primeira dizia que era mais um truque dos Potter. Sim, era isso, um truque, ela estava fingindo para que ele tivesse compaixão pela "garotinha-cuja-imagem-do-pai-foi-destruida", não, ele não iria cair em mais uma armadilha dos Potters! Ele decidiu por humilha-la até que ela implorasse pela expulsão.

\- Potter! Você ousa desobedecer minhas ordens? Quem você acha qu..." O resto da pergunta se perdeu no minuto em que ele a viu levantar o rosto do chão, ainda aparentemente sem perceber a presença dele, e simplesmente saiu da sala correndo. Snape ainda gritou algumas coisas ao vento, volte aqui, eu não terminei, você está de detenção pro resto da vida! Ela obviamente não ouviu nada disso, já estava quase na metade do caminho até seu dormitório quando Snape terminou o seu chilique.  
Depois disso Snape resolveu avisar o diretor do ocorrido, afinal Dumbledore havia pedido que ele prestasse especial atenção a Potter neste ano. O que diabos aconteceu com aquela garota? Snape pensava enquanto pegava o pó de flu para ir ao encontro do homem que iria lhe dar o que ele achava que seria uma missão suicida. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Ausencia e Retorno

Capitulo 2 - Ausência e retorno

Na sala de Dumbledore, o mago estava preocupado enquanto seu fiel professor despejava seus pensamentos da última aula de Oclumencia de Cathy na penseneira.  
Quando Dumbledore acabou de ler seguiu-se o seguinte dialogo um tanto inusitado:

"Você tem que acha-la Severo, não podemos deixa-la sair do castelo! Se o Ministério descobrir estamos perdidos e ela vai para Azchaban sem julgamento dessa vez!" Disse Dumbledore com um semblante mais tenso do que o habitual.

Snape agora mais confuso do que nunca perguntou "Acha-la? Agora você ficou senil de vez. Quando foi que a perdemos homem?!"

E para a surpresa de Snape, Dumbledore sorriu e disse "Ora Severo, você viu como ela estava humilhada e triste, acha mesmo que ela ia querer dar motivo para seus amigos se preocuparem? Ela vai fugir, se já não o fez, mas não acho que vá sair do castelo, deve ter associado Sirius ao pai, não vai querer ve-lo, não agora. Encontre-a.- ele ordenou - E faça com que ela continue com as aulas de Oclumencia!"

Snape protestou, disse que podia ser qualquer outro funcionário a procurar a pirralha, disse que ele não tinha culpa se a idiota foi enxerida de mergulhar nas memórias dele, mas de nada adiantou, Dumbledore não foi razoável, aquilo era uma ordem e Snape não podia fazer nada a não ser obedece-la.

(Pov Cathy)

Sai das masmorras frias de Snape e passei feito um vulcão pela sala comunal da Grifinória, graças a Merlin, Hermione e Ron não me viram e tão pouco eu vi eles pois ainda não parará de chorar, embora agora estivesse me controlando para fazer menos barulho. Cheguei ao quarto, lá encontrei a insuportavel Brown conversando com Parvati, ri de mim mesma, "Ha! E você pensou que poderia chorar em paz ehin? Acho que não!", tomei minha decisão assim que as duas me olharam com igual surpresa e confusão, e soube momento que elas não iam descansar enquanto não conseguissem uma explicação para o meu estado físico (que estava deplorável) e para minhas lagrimas que teimavam em me encharcar não só o rosto como minhas vestes também. Dito e feito, não passaram-se 3 segundos e as perguntas já haviam começado, e simplesmente não aguentei, as memórias de papai voltando a me aflorar a mente, e soube que não poderia nem sequer inventar uma mentira razoável para dar as duas maiores fofoqueiras de Hogwarts, então me levantei de súbito assustando as duas, e comecei a fazer o meu malão, enquanto tentava pensar para onde correr. O primeiro lugar que veio a mente foi o Lago Grimmnauld, e a imagem do Sirius jovem apareceu para me assombrar, oh Deus, não Sirius não!, pensei com certo de fazer o malão, e comecei a arrasta-lo para fora da torre da Grifinória, precisava de um lugar calmo e silencioso e principalmente: tinha que ser impossível que alguém me encontrasse! Pensou na Sala Precisa, mas logo lembrou que todos da AD sabiam como entrar e eventualmente descobririam o que eu pedi para que aparecesse. Mas então se lembrou, do único lugar que só 2 pessoas de toda a Inglaterra podiam entrar, e uma delas nem no castelo não podia entrar, é claro seria difícil tornar aquilo habitável mas era perfeito, e estaria longe de olhos curiosos. A Câmera Secreta.

Pov. Cathy (ainda)

Cheguei na Camera Secreta e a encontrei exatamente como a deixei 3 anos atras, mas não me foi possível analisar direito o ambiente, pois assim que me vi sozinha me deixei levar totalmente por aquele sentimento tão horrível que tomara conta de mim desde que sai da maldita Penseneira. Confusão e tristesa. Porque? Porque nunca ninguém teve a decência de me contar nada? Quer sabe, não precisava nem me falar a verdade, só não sei porque mentiram para mim! "Oh você seria o orgulho de seu pai!" "Você tem a coragem do seu pai" "Você é igualzinha a sua mãe, mas tem a coragem de seu pai!" Ora francamente! Coragem? Que coragem! Ele e mais três contra um Snape adolescente desarmado, realmente quanta coragem! Oh, e em pensar que falam que eu sou igualzinha a meu pai! Mas... mas... será? Eu sou assim? Arrogante e metida?!

Severo Snape estava sentindo o que a muito tempo não sentia, preocupação e pânico. Cathy estava desaparecida a 1 dia agora, ele não a encontrava em lugar nenhum, já procurara nas casas comunais das quatro casas, era irritante como a garota tinha alguém amigo em todas as casas, já procurara na cozinha, Dumbledore disse algo sobre ela ser amiga dos elfos, também ja procurara em todas as salas de aula do castelo, e nada. Inclusive ele invadira os aposentos particulares de Minerva McGonagol, que pelo que ele sabia, adotara a menina como se fosse uma filha... E ainda assim nada.  
Onde ela se metera, inferno! Ele estava a ponto de pedir a Dumbledore que perguntasse se os sereianos a haviam visto! Será que havia sido burra o suficiente para de meter na floresta? É isso, ele iria a floresta negra agora mesmo! Precisava encontra-la. Prometera que a manteria segura.

No escritório de Dumbledore o clima não podia estar mais tenso. Lá estavam o diretor e a nova Alta Inquisitadora de Hogwarts, e ao que parecia, não estavam exatamente felizes... Podia-se ouvir o seguinte dialogo:  
\- Vou repetir a pergunta novamente Dumbledore. Onde está Potter?!  
\- Dolores, já te disse que não faço ideia de onde ela está  
\- Sabe sim! Você sempre sabe! O Ministro da Magia me incumbiu de controlar essa escola e cortar as praticas que você e seus professores andam pregando! Inclusive esse seu protecionismo com a garota Potter  
\- Não tenho nada mais a lhe dizer professora. Eu não sei onde ela está, mas te garanto que eu gostaria de saber, porque me foi incumbida a tarefa de protege-la, e é o que farei.  
\- Proteger? Proteger? De que Dumbledore?! Você e ela andam culminando contra o Ministro, não pensem que eu não sei. Eu sei! Eu sei a muito tempo o quanto você deseja o cargo dele, e agora, você achou uma histórinha para aterrorizar a população magica, e leva-los a quere-lo como Ministro!  
\- Pois bem Dolores. Nós definitivamente não temos mais nada a conversar. Eu já tive essa mesma conversa desnecessária com o Ministro em pessoa, não preciso ter-la com você.  
\- Desnecessária ehin? Pois eu acho que é muito...  
Ela não pode terminar a frase, porque naquele momento Snape entrou na sala sem bater com a expressão atordoada.

"Albus, eu tem..." Snape já estava indo direto ao assunto quando se deparou com a pessoa de rosa apontando o dedo na cara no diretor

Dumbledore tomou as rédeas da situação e disse: "Dolores, se você ainda acha que há algo há ser dito, então podemos nos falar depois, mas agora temo ter que pedir que se retire de meu escritório."  
Umbridge ia protestar, mas fosse pelo olhar de puro poder que Albus Dumbledore emanava ou porque Snape havia lançado algum feitiço de aceitação nela pelas costas, ela se cortou no meio da frase, e enquanto saia, foi balbuciando algo como:  
\- É muito estranho... Vou querer saber disso tudo ouviu Dumbledore! Não, ninguém expulsa Dolores Umbridge da sala... Não, Dolores Umbridge sai porque ela quer...

Assim que Dolores Umbridge saiu Dumbledore fechou a porta com magia e colocou um feitiço de som na porta e nas paredes. E então disse:  
\- Noticias boas espero Severo.  
Severus nada disse, parecia confuso demais para isso, ele simplesmente ofereceu uma carta ao diretor, que a pegou prontamente. Na carta ,com uma caligrafia feminina um tanto borrada, podia-se ler:

"Caro professor Snape,  
Lhe escrevo com o objetivo de pedir seu perdão, por várias coisas, acho que a primeira e mais recente foi por ter, sem permissão ou consentimento, entrado em suas memórias. Admito que o fiz com um único objetivo: Procurar provas de que o senhor está do lado das Trevas. Agora vejo o quanto estava errada, pois apesar de todas as barbaridades que aquele que eu um dia chamei de "pai" te fizeram, você permaneceu leal ao professor Dumbledore! E sei que é leal a Dumbledore, tenho certeza! Por que até hoje o senhor foi o único que me disse a verdade, completa, crua e nua, como deve ser! Sem indiretas e sem meias verdades! Não. O senhor sempre me disse claramente quem foi meu pai! E eu nunca acreditei... Acho que não quis acreditar...  
Mas estou me desviando de meu objetivo principal, que é pedir perdão pelos meus erros, e também pela minha conduta. O senhor sempre me disse a verdade sobre meu pai, mas também sempre me disse o quanto eu sou parecida com ele. E se eu sou como ele, então eu realmente não devo voltar a civilização... Não quero ser alguém assim, covarde e arrogante. Se já sou alguém assim pode ter certeza que estarei mudando a minha conduta, não pretendo retornar as aulas tão cedo, quero ficar sozinha, eu sei que tenho uma tarefa a cumprir e que vou ter que voltar eventualmente, mas por enquanto não.  
Para concluir, sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas mesmo assim gostaria de te-lo. Te odiar foi o maior erro da minha vida, e não vou mais pensar em você desse jeito, porem saiba que compreendo perfeitamente se o senhor quiser continuar me odiando, eu mereço.

"Isso pode ser um problema" Disse Dumbledore após terminar a leitura  
"Qual parte diretor?" Perguntou Severo, ainda meio distante, como se não estivesse realmente focado no mesmo que o diretor  
"Está sentido isso?" E ofereceu o pergaminho a Severus para cheirar  
"Repugnante. E? O que significa?"  
"Isso é o cheiro que fica depois que o basilisco descama. Lembra que eu te disse que ela ia se esconder de todos e não ia querer ver Sirius? Pois bem, ela escolheu bem seu esconderijo. Ninguém, pode entrar na Câmera Secreta. Nem mesmo eu."  
"Mas, mas você tem que poder! Alguém tem que poder!"  
"Somente Voldemort e ela, em toda o mundo. São os únicos ofidiologiastas vivos no mundo inteiro. "  
"Então porque não usamos o Bambarda Maxima?! Certamente que resolveria!"  
"A porta só se abre com ofidiologia, e é protegida para que não se abra com feitições. Salazar não era bobo Severo, ele sabia o que estava dizendo quando declarou que "somente um verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin poderia entrar na Camera"  
e Cathy é infelizmente a única exceção a essa regra

Alguns minutos de discussão mais tarde, Snape saiu mais confuso do que quando entrou... Ele tinha que tirar a garota de lá, contudo Dumbledore falara que era impossível e até desnecessário, porque lá dentro ela estaria, apesar de tudo, segura. Mas ele sabia, ele precisava tirar ela de lá, precisava ver se ela estava bem, se estava melhor, se precisava de algo, ele precisava dela, segura e em Hogwarts.  
Custou muito para Severo admitir que ele estava errado ao compara-la com o pai. Ela havia pedido desculpas por seus erros, havia admitido a culpa de seu pai e de Black, e também, Snape notou que ela preferiu se esconder e sofrer sozinha do que ficar recebendo a atenção de todos... Ela devia estar realmente abalada por causa daquelas lembranças para não querer ver o Weasel e a Sabe-Tudo-Granger...  
Uma duvida perpassava por Severo, seria ela como Lilian? Não, ele não podia abrir essa porta para o passado, "ela tem 15 anos e é filha do maldito Potter!", dizia Severo para si mesmo repetidamente

Muito distante de Snape e seus demonios, estava uma garota encolhida em um canto de um grande salão, ela tinha a aparência de alguém que andou passando uns maus bocados, estava com o rosto e o corpo sujos, seu uniforme escolar estava empoeirado e amassado, e para completar a desoladora visão, ela estaca com os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse passado horas e horas chorando sem sossego.

Cathy estava na Câmera Secreta há 3 dias agora, e seu estado de espirito não mudará, mas ela conseguira estabelecer alguns pontos: O primeiro era que, seu pai e seu padrinho eram arrogantes e mimados. O segundo era que, ela não sabia se ele havia continuado assim quando adulto. O terceiro era que, sua mãe sabia e conhecia o Tiago adolescente, e casara com ele mesmo assim. O quarto era que, todos a sua volta mentiram para ela, e ninguém, exceto o homem que ela mais odiava em Hogwarts, haviam se importado de lhe falar a verdade. E por fim, o quinto era que, ela já não mais odiava Severo Snape.  
Apesar de tudo, Snape foi o único que, a sua maneira, a alertava sobre os pecados do pai e do padrinho. E alem disso, agora Cathy sabia o porque de tão grande a inimizade que ela e o professor compartilhavam: Seu pai o escolhera como alvo de suas injustiças por 7 longos anos em Hogwarts! Snape, como todos os outros supuseram que ela era igual a ele!  
E estariam eles certos?

-

Severo Snape não era um desistente.  
E ele certamente que não se deu por vencido pelas palavras desanimadoras de Dumbledore  
"Salazar não era bobo". Oras, eu sou um sonserino! Se eu não descobrir como abrir aquilo não sou digno de minha casa!  
E com esse pensamento Snape pos se a ler. "A Nobre História da Casa Sonserina", "A Vida de Salazar Slytherin", "Os mitos da Camara Secreta", mas foi no livro "Ofidiologia para iniciantes" que ele achou o que procurava  
La dizia:

A = esh  
B = ch

R = in

Portanto  
"eshchinesh" = Abra.

Era tudo que Severo precisava para abrir a Camara, e pedir perdao a Cathy. PEDIR O QUE? "Da onde diabos veio isso agora meu Merlim?!" Ele iria ate la, arrastaria a garota para fora, e diria a ela que pare de se martirizar. E só.

E assim ele foi, chegou ao banheiro da Murta e ordenou "eshchinesh". A passagem se abriu na quinta tentativa e ele pulou para dentro do tunel sem exitar. Foi caminhando por meio do ninho do basilisco, ate que se deparou com outra porta, repetiu a estranha palavra e mais um vez com dificuldade a porta se abriu.

Snape passou pela porta recém aberta, ele não viu as cobras que se mexiam na porta, nem mesmo as estatuas de cobras, e nem ao menos reparou na gigantesca escultura de Salazar Slytherin, não, naquele momento Severo só tinha olhos para uma coisa.  
Era bem pequena, parecia uma muda de roupa toda amassada e suja que fora jogada no chão, como algo inútil e desprezível. Entretanto, aquilo estava respirando.  
Snape foi cuidadosamente chegando perto, sem fazer o menor barulho, totalmente concentrado na pequena pessoa que dormia no chão gelado de mármore.  
"Se for do bem, vá embora, eu agradeço, mas saia,  
Se for do Mal, vá se foder e me deixe em paz"

Se Snape não fosse um espião treinado para não demonstrar emoção alguma teria dado um pulo de 30 cm do chão quando a voz baixa e tímida de Cathy Potter saiu da muda de roupas falando palavras tão inusitadas.

Ele não sabia bem o que responder, sim ele iria embora, mas tinha que levar ela consigo, não que fosse uma ordem de Dumbledore ou algo assim, não, Severo sabia que tinha que leva-la consigo, e reverter aquela situação. Por isso disse no tom menos ameaçador que sua voz grossa e baixa conseguiu produzir:  
\- Potter, sou eu. Professor Snape. Vim te levar para casa.

Mal tinha ele terminado a frase ela ja estava de pé apontando a varinha para ele.  
"O que é você? E como ousa fingir ser um professor de Hogwarts!?E justamente o professor Snape."

Ele tentou se explicar, mas foi em vão, ela estaca convencida de que Severo era fruto de sua imaginação, ou então uma criatura das trevas tentando engana-la.

"Você tem exatamente 1 chance de me convencer de que é de fato Severus Snape." Disse ela com determinação e sem baixar a varinha.

Então, Severo pensou, ele precisava de algo que somente ele e ela sabiam, e ao mesmo tempo que fosse irrelevante o suficiente para a mente dela já tivesse apagado aquilo com o tempo

"No seu primeiro ano, eu fui mordido por um cachorro de três cabeças chamado Fofo, e fiquei extremamente machucado. Você, sem varinha, me curou com perfeição. E por isso eu te dei detenções todos os dias durante 1 semana. No último dia você se desculpou pela intromissão."

A varinha dela quase foi ao chão tamanho o choque, ela se sentou um pouco afastada dele, e após alguns minutos de constrangedor silencio ela perguntou com a voz fraca:  
\- o que o senhor quer comigo?

O primeiro pensamento de Snape foi "te proteger", imediatamente ele se xingou, e respondeu:  
\- Leva-la de volta oras! Você não pode simplesmente fugir, não é assim que as coisas funcionam sua tola

Se incriminou por ter-la chamado de tola, porque viu um soluço contido vindo dela. Então ela se levantou, e começou a curar seus ferimentos com a varinha, e a arrumar seu estado físico, quando ele perguntou o porque de tanta frescura ela respondeu baixinho:  
\- Acho que não seria prudente deixar transparecer que algo aconteceu, ou que estive sobre precárias condições, vai evitar perguntas, e também ajudará a inventar mentiras mais facilmente, como que fui a uma emergência de familiar ou algo assim.  
Só será mais difícil mentir a Ron e Hermione...

Snape quase que deixou cair sua expressão de quem pouco se importa diante dessa resposta tão inesperada, a sua pergunta tão simples:  
\- eu quis dizer porque você esta usando a varinha, quando é uma curandeira natural, e portanto cura com a força de pensamento?

Cathy suspirou, e respondeu:  
\- Estou fraca demais para isso. Vamos?

Eles voltaram silenciosamente, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele, pensando no quanto aquilo era estranho, ela não querer falar a verdade para os amigos, e não conseguir se curar. Ela, estava pensando em como iria explicar a Ron e Hermione que ela não podia dizer o que havia acontecido.  
Chegaram finalmente ao banheiro da Murta, depois do que pareceu um século andando. Se entre olharam por alguns segundos, e ela saiu sem falar mais nada. Seguiu para os jardins, pensar bem antes de voltar para seus colegas, precisava de tempo para formar uma mascara que disfarçasse seu estado de espirito, e uma boa mentira que disfarçasse sua ausência.  
Já ele foi a seus aposentos descansar, depois de três dias nos quais ele mal pregara o olho. Mandou uma carta avisando Dumbledore do ocorrido, e sentou-se em sua poltrona com um copo de wiskey, esgotado.


End file.
